mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Manehattan/Gallery
Season one The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 1 S01E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 2 S01E23.png Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png Filly Applejack sees entrance S1E23.png Sad filly Applejack S1E23.png Filly Applejack sees the rainboom S01E23.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Manehattan revealed S4E08.png Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E08.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Main cast walking together S4E08.png Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Ponies doing their business S4E8.png Spike looking irritated S4E08.png Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Bellhop welcoming the main cast to the hotel S4E08.png Main cast in a ferry S4E08.png Ferry stopping nearby a statue S4E08.png Main cast looking around Manehattan S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png|The Manehattan equivalent of Times Square. Rarity on lamp post S4E08.png Twilight 'Is there anything...' S4E08.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the clock with thunderclouds in the background S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png The hotel S4E08.png|Manehattan's Manefair Hotel. Moon in the sky S4E08.png Rarity runs back to the hotel S4E08.png Bellhop talking to Rarity S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Rarity walking on Manehattan depressed S4E08.png Alone Rarity stands S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Cheese Sandwich leaving Manehattan S4E12.png Leap of Faith The ponies watching S4E20.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Coco Pommel in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Season five Slice of Life Photo of Cranky and Matilda at Manehattan S5E9.png Party Pooped Photo of Pinkie and other ponies in Manehattan S5E11.png Pinkie slides back at Manehattan; Cherry Jubilee shocked S5E11.png Made in Manehattan Bird's eye view of Manehattan S5E16.png Manehattan residential street S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Rarity trotting up to Applejack S5E16.png Applejack asking ponies on the street S5E16.png Exterior of Coco's apartment building S5E16.png Manehattan cabbie screeching to a halt S5E16.png Rarity and Applejack leave newspaper stand in defeat S5E16.png Food merchant has a line of customers S5E16.png Business pony floating away on the creek S5E16.png Rarity, AJ, and Coco outside the dilapidated park S5E16.png Wide view of the ruined park S5E16.png Coco looks over the ruined park S5E16.png Applejack builds a smaller stage S5E16.png Sun setting over Manehattan S5E16.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Slide of Applejack's cutie mark moment S5E25.png Filly Applejack sighing at Manehattan window S5E25.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Watermelody blocked by a rift showing Manehattan EG3.png Season six The Gift of the Maud Pie Manehattan S6E3.png A Manehattan building S6E3.png The street of Manehattan S6E3.png Manehattan Times Square S6E3.png Manehattanites look at Pinkie Pie S6E3.png A statue inspired by the Statue of Liberty S6E3.png Manehattanites hear the party cannon fire S6E3.png Rarity shocked S6E3.png Maud, Rarity, and Pinkie at the dining table; stallion looking sad S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "must be stuck" S6E3.png Stallion and Tornado Bolt play floor piano S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant stuffed giraffe S6E3.png Pinkie, Maud, and Rarity in a jewelry store S6E3.png Maud Pie at Manehattan flea market S6E3.png Ponies mingling in the Manehattan park S6E3.png Rarity and Maud in front of giant rock S6E3.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud in front of future site of Rarity for You S6E3.png The Saddle Row Review Waitress pours a drink for one of the customers S6E9.png Rarity "Welcome to Saddle Row" S6E9.png Rarity and her friends at Saddle Row S6E9.png Rarity and friends look at the boutique 'Rarity for You' S6E9.png Twilight "Rarity, it's lovely" S6E9.png Fluttershy looking at raccoons; Smoky Jr. jumping to his parent S6E9.png Rarity opens the door to the stairs S6E9.png Ponies dancing to DJ Pon-3's music S6E9.png Rarity "the perfect location!" S6E9.png Rarity enters the window display room S6E9.png Twilight sees boutique descend into chaos S6E9.png Night falls on Manehattan S6E9.png Rarity finishes the window display S6E9.png Rarity impressed with her friends' work S6E9.png Bubblegum Blossom browsing S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow Dash at the convention hotel S6E13.png Season seven All Bottled Up Mane Six arrive at Manehattan Escapes S7E2.png Wide view of Mane Six's escape room S7E2.png Twilight's friends are less excited S7E2.png Twilight "the brightest minds in Equestria" S7E2.png Rarity "how long will we be locked in here?" S7E2.png Rainbow Dash "griffons barely like each other!" S7E2.png Mane Six continue the escape room S7E2.png Jeweled cloth pulls back to reveal a scroll S7E2.png Applejack pointing at the wall S7E2.png Rainbow points at button switch mechanism S7E2.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow press three buttons S7E2.png Rarity and Fluttershy see floor hatch open S7E2.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm so impressed" S7E2.png Twilight Sparkle's friends smiling at her S7E2.png Mane Six finish singing Best Friends Until the End of Time S7E2.png Attendant Pony "so close" S7E2.png Fame and Misfortune Journal on display in Manehattan bookstore S7E14.png Twilight and Manehattan ponies look at bilboards S7E14.png Friendship journal on Manehattan billboards S7E14.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Main ponies and Pillars in the middle of Manehattan S7E26.png Main five and Pillars in Manehattan at night S7E26.png Pinkie Pie on a Manehattan jumbotron S7E26.png Main ponies and Pillars look at the map again S7E26.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Rarity and Fluttershy enter Rarity For You S8E4.png Fluttershy overwhelmed by information S8E4.png Rarity walking through Manehattan S8E4.png Luckette talking with Strawberry Ice S8E4.png Rarity rushing past Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Rarity looks back at Manehattanite ponies S8E4.png Rarity "emergency at the boutique" S8E4.png Bracer Britches "well, whatever it is" S8E4.png Rarity "knew Fluttershy had it in her" S8E4.png Twilight and friends step outside the shop S8E4.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Tourist rack of destination postcards S9E13.png Luna buying some destination postcards S9E13.png Celestia and Luna reenacting King Kong S9E13.png Luna confused by Celestia's excitement S9E13.png Daring Doubt Fluttershy and RD enter the bookstore S9E21.png Daring Do fans at A.K.'s book signing S9E21.png A. K. Yearling sitting behind her table S9E21.png Pony 2 "only write about her good side" S9E21.png A. K. Yearling "my actual book signing" S9E21.png Pony 2 "as much a fake as Daring Do!".png Daring Do fans leaving the bookstore S9E21.png Fluttershy gestures to another book signing S9E21.png Fluttershy, RD, and Yearling in bookstore S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy spy on Martingale S9E21.png Rainbow spies on Groom Q. Q. Martingale S9E21.png Caballeron and henchponies in disguise S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "who does that?!" S9E21.png RD causing a scene at Martingale's book signing S9E21.png Fans of Groom Q. Q. Martingale cheering S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Groom Q. Q. Martingale walking away S9E21.png Martingale "telling my side of the story" S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flies away from Martingale S9E21.png Rainbow waiting outside the bookstore S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "what took you so long?" S9E21.png Fluttershy leaving with Dr. Caballeron S9E21.png Peach Fuzz asking A. K. Yearling questions S9E21.png Rainbow returns to A. K.'s book signing S9E21.png Rainbow Dash "Groom Q. Q. Martingale" S9E21.png A. K. Yearling "it's up to us to stop him!" S9E21.png A. K. and Martingale's empty book signing S9E21.png Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Sweetie Belle leaping over a cityscape S9E22.png Sweetie Belle jumping through jungles S9E22.png Other Manehattan background.png Comic issue 21 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg Comic issue 22 page 2.jpg Comic issue 22 page 3.jpg Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg Comic issue 29 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 37 page 4.jpg Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg ru:Мэйнхэттен/Галерея pt:Manehattan/Galeria Category:Location galleries